Tree of Love
by Mickey1987
Summary: They were best friends.They loved each other, more than they realized.But not everyone was happy with those feelings.Someone is lurking in the shadows.Who is it?Will William and Lizzy struggle through or will heartache destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

"Will…wait for me!"

The 13 year old Will stopped and looked back to his bestest friend ever, Lizzy. "Come on, hurry up…this is so cool you won't believe it!"

Finally the 11 year old Lizzy reached where he was and he grabbed her hand without allowing time for a breath.

"I have been waiting and waiting for you to get here to show this to you. I found it when Richie, Geoff, and I were playing hide and seek."

Forced to turn when she stopped running he watched as her hands landed on her waist and glared at him. "Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy…are you telling me you showed whatever this is to Geoff and Richie before ME!"

He allowed himself a small smirk as he watched her get furious, she was so funny when she got mad even though he usually paid for whatever he did for a long time. He was usually pretty pigheaded himself but Lizzy could make a run for his money when it comes to being stubborn. Her eyes flashed and revealed just when she was about to turn around and leave.

"Lizzy come on, do you really think I would tell them before you…you are my best friend, this is something that I will only share with you…"

She stared at him for a few seconds to make sure he wasn't pulling her leg. He wasn't! She let down her guard and started to move past him to continue towards the lake when he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She stared at him wide-eyed wondering why he was mad.

"…but only if you promise to tell no one." She smiled and nodded her head. "Pinky swear?"

She smirked and held out her pinky finger which he immediately hooked with his and shook hands. He smiled and grabbed her hand once again urging her to hurry. Within minutes the rounded the big oak that hid the entrance to their "secret" lake. She looked to him to demand him to reveal the surprise but she couldn't find him. She turned and there he was kneeling down on the other side of the oak.

"What is it?" She knelt down beside him and saw an opening that was hidden by lots of vines and brush.

"Check it out, this can be our secret fort." He pulled the last bit of vines away and she saw what looked like a ladder inside of the trunk. The tree was bigger than any tree they had ever seen. "I'll go first, come after me."

She watched as he ducked through the opening and started climbing the ladder. Pausing for a millisecond because of the darkness, she ducked and followed after Will. If there was one person she trusted, it was Will. The only person that came close was her sister Jane but she never had ANY secrets from Will having been best friends since she was 4 years old.

Reaching the top she gasped to find the coolest fort she could've ever imagined.

"How did you find this? How long has it been here do you think?" She turned to see Will leaning against one of the walls smirking. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you reacted just like I thought you would…it's funny."

"Whatever. Are you going to answer me or keep making fun of me?"

"I always make fun of you but I also always answer your questions…I don't know how long this has been here or who made it. I was tempted to ask my dad but I want a secret hide-away where the only person who will be able to find me is you."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. We'll have to bring some games and books out from the playroom when Mrs. Reynold's is not watching."

"Definitely. Let's go before my dad sends Richie and Geoff after us. We can come back when they go home in a week."

"Yea, they're too sneaky for their own good. Race you to the kitchen?"

He laughed "Lizzy…you're too short to race me."

She pouted as she made her way down the ladder. "You're right…except when I have a head start!" She laughed and took off.

Looking out through the branches of the fort he saw her round the oak and take off toward the house. He ran for the ladder, no way he was going to let her beat him…she'd never let him hear the end of it. He round the oak and took off. Smiling as he realized even with the head start she was too short to beat him.

"You won't ever be able to beat me…you're too short!"

She glanced behind her to gage his position, smiling to herself. "Yea, well you can't beat me because you're too cocky!"

Just as he was about to answer, his 3 year old dalmation came bounding out of the house. He saw her smirk as she stopped running and pointed at him.

"GET HIM PEPPER!"

He watched from beside the pool as Pepper made a mad dash for him. He made to run after Lizzy when he felt Pepper jump and grab onto him in a hug and they tumbled into the deep end. When he surfaced all he saw was Pepper dog paddling next to him licking him in the face. Lizzy was nowhere to be seen. He climbed out with Pepper fast on his heals, both drenched. Lizzy turned from the sofa in the den where she was watching Bugs Bunny. She smirked.

"What took you so long?"

He had to laugh at himself and concede, if only in his mind, that he may be faster physically but Lizzy was definitely a quicker wit. "Okay you beat me but not for long." He ran and jumped on her dripping all of the pool water onto her.

"AHHHHHH!"

Pepper taking this as an invitation to join in pounces on them bringing more water with him.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

They all froze at the serious tone of the housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds. Starring at her severe look with wide-eyes they began to stumble through the excuses. They looked so pitiful she couldn't remain stern any longer and started laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Okay okay it's alright but I think you should get to drying up while I clean the couch you just ruined. Lizzy you best be heading home unless you want to be here when the evil Auntie Cat gets here."

Laughing again at the identical expressions that came over their faces she shooed them out of the room. Stopping at the door to wave goodbye to Lizzy as she ran down the road Will tried to prepare himself for the dreaded visit from his Auntie Cat and annoying step-cousin Annie. Thankfully Richie and Geoff are still here and will receive all of her "suggestions" for their behavior and he can eat in peace. Wishing that Lizzy could've stayed for dinner he made his way up to his room to change. Passing his parents room he heard his mother crying. Leaning his ear against the door to better hear his parents hushed voices.

"Anne, it's time that we tell William. He needs to know, we shouldn't have waited this long."

"I know but I am scared. I don't know if I can handle if he starts to cry. I have never been able to withstand those sweet blue eyes in tears. You're going to have to be there to do the talking. I am serious about this, George. I can't do it."

"Okay, you're doing everything else…I will tell him. Will you be there when I tell him."

"No…I am not that strong, tell him that I will see him when before he goes to sleep. You can tell him when I head to my appointment."

"Okay, if that's how you want to do it…but I think it would be better coming from you. But I will do it the way you want."

"Thank you George. I am able to tell Georgiana, she's so young she doesn't know what I am saying at all."

Hearing nothing but silence, Will made his way to his room confused. Why was his mother crying? What about Georgie not understanding what she says? Dressing in silence he then made his way downstairs. Richie, Geoff, and Pepper come barreling around the corner from the den.

Richie said, "Hey Will, saw what you did to the couch…Mrs. Reynolds said 'Little' Lizzy pushed you in the pool…ha ha, classic."

Will looked at Geoff who remained staring at him. Being 17 years old, Geoff had the experience to notice the look in Will's eyes. "What's wrong Will? Everything okay?"

"I guess, I heard my mom talking to my dad…I don't understand what they were saying though."

Having already been made aware by his parents what his Aunt and Uncle were going through and what undoubtedly had Will so confused. "Oh that, it's nothing to worry about now…hey, you wanna play _Call of Duty_ before Evil Auntie Cat casts flys in with her broom?"

"Uh….sure I guess. No teams though, Lizzy left and she's the expert sharp shooter."

"Deal."

Making their way into the den Richie glanced behind to see his Uncle George standing at the top of the steps with tears threatening to fall having heard everything. He produced a half smile for his 'favorite' Uncle but it wasn't enough to keep the tear from flowing over. Waving he closed the door to the den and sat down to keep his brother and cousin entertained enough not to notice that something was gloomy settling over the Darcy house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ding-dong… Ding dong… Ding dong. Geoff, Richie, and Will came running out of the den as fast as they could standing as straight as possible and not moving a muscle. Mrs. Reynolds just rolled her eyes at the power that Anne's sister Catherine had over these little men. _Well, at least two of them._ She thought as she saw Will and Geoff standing like perfect little gentlemen while Richie had that "twinkle" in his eye that meant he was planning some sort of mischief. But only people who took the time to observe and look past their big nose could see that.

"…can't believe how slow the help is here. I will be speaking to your Uncle this you can be sure." Aunt Catherine was already speaking as she regally entered the home of her sister and brother-in-law. Luckily, she was speaking to her step-daughter and wasn't expecting an answer from anyone. Mrs. Reynolds shook her head again. She was George Darcy's cousin not a hired employee, she could not be fired. Of course if George wanted, he could kick her out of the house but seeing as they were as close as siblings and he had invited her to live with his family when her husband and son died in a car accident 15 years ago she didn't see that happening in the near future. George was not the kind of man to be controlled by anyone, except maybe Anne. That was probably Catherine's problem, Anne had power of George because he was in love with but she never used that power. Catherine, who wanted all the power possible, had tried for the powerful George Darcy first but never could catch him in her trap thanks in large part to her close relationship with her cousin. Mrs. Reynolds, who he used to call Maggie, had helped George meet Anne during the time that Catherine was trying to get George to marry her. All these years and this woman is still bitter that Anne has George Darcy was starting to give her a headache and the night hasn't even started yet. Good Grief!

"Sister, Annie…welcome, wonderful to see you again! Say hello boys!" Boomed Henry Fitzwilliam as he made is way down the hall with his wife Madeline.

Geoff spoke first. "Welcome Aunt Catherine, Annie." Will timidly mumbled a hello to the floor. Then Richie cried out "Oh Aunt Catherine welcome, it is so good of you to honor us with your presence this evening!" Auntie Catherine stepped up to Richie and patted him on the head while saying "Good boy, that is a most proper greeting." As she walked toward the dining room everyone saw the note that Richie had managed to place on her bottom that read 'Her Royal HEINous!" Madeline tried to look stern while shaking her finger at Richie but clearly had a difficult time hiding her smile. Geoff and Will were standing silently smirking while they watched Henry try to discreetly remove the note before Little Annie saw it.

"Catherine, Annie…I am glad you could make it tonight, I apologize for the short notice." Anne said as she saw the family begin pouring into the dining room where she was sitting with George and baby Georgiana.

"Well it was very inconsiderate of you to wait so long before issuing the invite, Anne. I had to tell many people that I am sure were planning on calling me this evening that I would not be in until tomorrow if they needed to contact me…they were very put out."

George responded with a quirk of his eyebrow. "I'm sure; we are all put out when we cannot reach you for your excellent advice. We apologize again Catherine. Welcome Annie. Would you like to meet your new cousin, Georgiana?"

"Oh no, Annie cannot be near that baby because she is too delicate and she may get a disease."

Richie leaned over to Will and whispered "does she think that Georgiana is a dog or something?"

Rolling his eyes he looked to his father to see the anger burning there. _Why can't Auntie Catherine see that?_

Catching his son's eye on him George spoke. "Will, would you mind taking Georgiana up to Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Of course Papa."

Carefully taking his baby sister from his mother Will gratefully made an escape up to Georgie's nursery hoping that he can find a reason to not have to go back downstairs. _If Lizzy was here she would have a plan._

"Mrs. Reynolds, Papa asked me to bring Georgie to you so that we could have dinner."

"And appease Auntie Catherine by keeping the baby in the nursery?" She finished with a wink.

"Yes, she seems to hate Georgie. Why?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it Sugar, could you place Georgie in her crib for me?"

"Yes, M'am."

Mrs. Reynolds watched as Will placed his sister in her crib as if she were as fragile as a china doll. Smiling she waved goodbye as he turned to slowly return downstairs.

Looking down the staircase Will could see his Auntie Catherine waiting for him.

"There you are William, I was wondering where you disappeared to for so long. You know it's rude to leave when you have guests to entertain."

Approaching cautiously he murmured "I am sorry Auntie Catherine. I did not mean to be rude. I was putting Georgie in her crib."

"Her name is Georgiana, William. It is not dignified to use pet names."

"Yes, Auntie Catherine."

"You know, you'll need to be helping out a lot more from now on. No more running wildly around with your cousins or that neighbor girl I seen lurking around here."

Extremely worried about not being able to see Lizzy again he blurted out "Why!"

"Because your Mother is dying."

Will stood stock still with wide eyes.

"Your Mother has been sick for a long time but having you and giving you a sibling, which as I remember you begged for last Christmas, is killing her. Maybe you should think about going away to that prep school to help your Mother. You are too much for her to handle and it is killing her. I will have your Uncle Henry talk to your father about that school for you but for now it would be best to get back to the dinner. You know it is rude to make people wait dinner for you because you dawdled." Smirking with the look of panic in Will's eyes, Catherine turned to lead the way back to the dining room with Will following in a haze.

The rest of the dinner was a blur for Will. He had been so happy when his parents told him he would have a baby brother or sister but the price was his Mother's life. Why didn't they tell him they couldn't give him that present. Is he really killing his own Mother.

As soon as everyone left he watched his mother slowly make her way upstairs to the nursery as if she barely had the energy for the simple task of climbing the stairs.

"Will, would you come into my study? We need to talk about something."

Answering automatically "Yes, Papa." Entering the study Will sat in his normal chair near the bookshelf.

"Will…there is no easy way to say this and I know this will probably scare you but it's time that you know. Your Mother is sick. Do you know what breast cancer is?" Seeing Will shake his head no, George continued. "Well, it's a disease that is hurting your Mama. She has been having treatments to try to fix this disease but they aren't working. Mama is dying, Son. I am sorry to have to tell you this but I don't think there is anything more we can do."

For the first time in his life, Will watched in horror as his Father dropped his head in his hands and began to sob. Sitting with wide eyes his Auntie Catherine's words began repeating in his head. _I am killing my Mother. It's all my fault. Why didn't they tell me I was doing this. How do I stop when I don't understand what I am doing to kill my Mama._

"Papa? Would it help if I went away to school to Pemberley Prep?"

George slowly lifted his head to look at his son. "You should only go there if you want to go there."

"Okay, may I go to bed now? I have a lot to think about."

"Of course, if you want to talk some more…you know where to find me."

"Thanks."

Will walked as calmly as possible till he hit the stairs then broke into a run. Quickly changing into his sweats and hoodie he hid under his blanket until he saw his Father's footsteps pass by. Waiting until he heard the click of his parent's door, he grabbed a flashlight, a pillow and blanket from his bed and snuck downstairs to the back door. He ran to their tree. A safe place where he could be alone. Where the only person that would find him there was the one person he needed to talk to. Figuring that it would be at least tomorrow afternoon until Lizzy came looking for him, he settled in for a long wait snuggled up in his blanket with tears slowly staining his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?...Oh hi George, is anything wrong? Why are you calling so late?...Peeking her heard around the corner of her Father's study door, Elizabeth watched the worry pass over his face. "…No, I haven't seen Will. I am pretty sure he is not over her because he and Lizzy always hide out in the basement when he comes over. You know Franny hates the basement so there are less intrusions down there…what happened? You sound worried that he won't return…Oh, Catherine was there tonight…oh that's not why you think he ran off? Then why?...Oh my God, George I had no idea…how long ago was she diagnosed?...

Not finding any reason to continue eaves dropping Lizzy ran to her room to grab her Hello Kitty rain boots and her hoodie. If Will wasn't at home, she knew where he would be. Their tree.

As quiet as a mouse, Lizzy slid the back glass door open just enough to squeeze out but not enough to alert her mother, who was in the kitchen cleaning, that she was not in her bed. Taking the shortest route to the lake Lizzy rounded their tree after 10 minutes. Seeing a light filtering through the tree confirmed that he was up in the fort. Peering over the top of the latter she saw Will curled in a ball asleep with dried tears still marking his cheeks. Careful not to scare him, she rubbed his shoulder and whispered,"Will…Will...?"

"Lizzy?"

"Yea, why are you sleeping out here?"

"What are you doing here this late?"

"I heard my dad talking to your dad on the phone. From what I heard your dad is worried because you were missing. He thought you were over at my house. What happened? Was it the Cat Lady?"

Slowly pulling himself to a sitting position, Will tried to rub the soreness from his puffy eyes. Lizzy starting to feel cold scooted over next to him and slipped her feet under Will's blanket next to his feet.

Seeing that Lizzy had come, though earlier than he thought, he decided to tell her what happened.

"Yea it was Auntie Cat. She was almost waiting for me after I took Georgie up to the nursery."

"What did she do, tell you that the air is not proper…? Seeing that she received no smile at all she stopped speaking and decided to let him tell her what happened uninterrupted.

"No. She…she told me that my Mama is dying."

"WHAT? That is ridiculous…why would she say that?"

"Because it's true…my Papa said that she has breast cancer which is a disease that will kill her because the medicine doesn't work."

Seeing Lizzy's disbelief he continued. "But Auntie Cat told me that I am killing my mother."

"What, how are you killing your mother?"

"She says that having me and Georgie is killing her, and that we are too much work. She also said that I won't be able to see you anymore."

"You're not going to believe her are you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, she always tells you stuff that are lies."

"But my dad said that she is dying."

"Will…your Mom may be dying from this breast thing but you are not killing her. You wouldn't be responsible if she had a cold…you didn't hit her and cause this, it's a disease. A sickness."

"I know but am I too much trouble for her, is that why the medicine doesn't work? Because why would they have medicine for something if it doesn't work, that's just stupid."

"I don't know."

"Auntie Cat also said that she is going to have Uncle Henry talk to my dad about sending me to Pemberley Prep."

"Why? What would that do?"

"It would take me a way to boarding school and give the medicine a chance to work."

"Will…before you decide whether you should go to Pemberley or not you should talk to your dad about it."

"I did."

Seeing her wide eye look he continued. "He said that I should only go if I want to go."

"And do you want to go?"

"Yes and no. I want to help my mom but what if I leave and she dies when I am gone, I won't get to say goodbye. And then there's you." The last was uttered in a soft shy voice. Lizzy meant the world to him. She was his best friend, the one who knew everything. The one he didn't have to pretend around. Hearing Auntie Cat say that he could see Lizzy anymore scared him just as much as the his Mother's possible death. He had a choice to make. One that would help his Mother but take him away from Lizzy. He didn't know what to do. Looking into her eyes he begged. "Lizzy, please. I don't know what to do…tell me what to do."

Realizing that if she said stay he would stay…but there was also the chance he would lose his mother, she didn't know what to do. Lose her best friend to boarding school or lose him because of resentment from asking him to stay. Tears started running down her cheeks while she struggled to find the words he needed. Feeling his hand on her arm she looked up and felt herself drawn down to lay beside him under his blanket. They eventually cried themselves to sleep holding each other while thinking about if this was the last time for a long time they would be together in their tree.

"Hi Tom...did you find Will?"

"No, but now Lizzy's missing. I am attempting to keep it quiet otherwise the whole world will hear Franny. I am pretty sure that wherever Lizzy went, she is now with Will."

"Well that's great but we still can't find Will!"

"George, would you just relax?" Mrs. Reynolds said calmly as she walked out from the den carrying little Georgiana.

"Maggie…how am I supposed to relax when I can't find my son? Hmmm…tell me that Maggie since you know everything."

"Well yes I do know why you should relax and thank you for acknowledging that I know everything. Your son is almost exactly like you and when something upsets you what do you do?" Seeing no answer coming from the fuming man she continued. "You would go off by yourself somewhere where you could think about what it was that was on your mind…somewhere alone. Your son, I have noticed, does the same thing. Can't you think of ANY place he may have gone for privacy?"

"YES! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEVER THOUGHT OF IT!" George bellowed as he began running toward the back door.

"Where is this place?" Tom asked while looking very confused but extremely amused. His friend George was very hard to get a rise out of but on the rare occasions he was unsettled, it was vastly amusing.

Maggie looked back at Tom not bothering to hide her smirk seeing a very similar one on his face. "Try heading toward the lake. Ask George to tell you." With that said she departed and made her way upstairs to change Georgiana's diaper.

Finally reaching the lake, Tom searched for his friend eventually finding him sitting with his eyes closed leaning up against a very large Oak. Thinking it was the biggest tree he ever saw, Tom remained still staring up into the highest branches.

Hearing nothing from Tom, George said without bothering to open his eyes "Don't worry…they are up there. I am too big to fit up there now but Will has a very distinct snore which I was initially surprised never woke Lizzy but then I heard her talking in her sleep. Does she do that often?"

Staring incomprehensibly Tom uttered "What?"

"This tree was planted long ago and my father decided to give me a little 'fort' shall we say. It was so I could escape when I needed to think. He never told anyone but me and the only person I told was Maggie who was my best friend and the only person allowed up there. It's been years since she has been willing to climb up through the trunk of the tree and my shoulders are way too big now. There's probably tons of little things that we left up there. I wondered how long ago Will found it. He is a clever one but I wouldn't be surprised if Lizzy had found it and dragged Will up there."

Seeing the relief on George's face but beginning to feel anxious now remembering Lizzy's track record with falling out of trees Tom asked "So you are telling me that Lizzy and Will are sleeping all the way up in the top of that tree?"

"Yea…don't worry, it's completely safe. There is a ladder that goes up through the middle of the trunk and the floor area is surrounded by walls so they can't fall out."

"Uh…are you sure?"

"Yep…and now I really am more relaxed knowing where he is. Come on, we'll have some coffee and play some chess while we wait for those two sleepy heads to wake up."

"Ok, but if Franny yells at me because I disappeared this morning I am blaming you."

"Thanks for the fair warning. Come on, Maggie's homemade biscuits are to die for."

Meanwhile up in the tree….

"Lizzy? Are you awake?" Will rubbed her shoulder trying to wake her up.

A soft "no" came from under the mass of hair that seemed to be everywhere.

Sitting back he decided to let her sleep some more. He was really hungry having not had much of an appetite at dinner last night, but he was afraid of what Lizzy would say when she woke up. _Will she be mad at me for putting this pressure on her? Will she hate me if I leave, and what if I stay and Mama dies…how will I survive that?_

Just then Lizzy began mumbling in her sleep again. He knew she did this because she sometimes would fall asleep in the den after swimming or wrestling. It was funny at first but now it was normal and he realized that it never bothered him while he slept last night. He only hoped his snoring wasn't too loud. _But I had been crying…I probably sound like a freight train._

He couldn't catch everything she said but he did here a few words…"should…go…now…"

Assuming that Lizzy was thinking about him going to Pemberly, he was shocked that she would tell him to go. _Well, maybe it's for the best…I mean Lizzy and I will still talk and we can see each other on holidays._ It sounded so simple. _But if it is so simple then why do I feel like this is the biggest decision I will ever make?_ Seeing Lizzy begin to stir he tried to school is features back to a calm mask.

Peeking through her eyes she saw Will leaning against the wall by her boots. "What time is it?" She said while yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know…I think it's still morning though, it smells like morning."

"Oh."

"Lizzy…" Seeing her eyes lift to his he said "I think I am going to tell my dad that I want to go to Pemberley." He waited to see if he had incurred her wrath but she just sat there staring at him. "I know it seems like a long time but we will still email and talk on the phone and then we can see each other on holidays. What do you think?"

"I am sad."

"Lizzy…I am not saying this to hurt you, you are the one person I never ever want to see hurt!"

"I know, and I know that you feel you have to do this. I know you gave the decision to me last night but I can't make it for you. You have to decide. You're my best friend Will and you will always be my best friend…that will never change even if you go to Pemeberley Prep."

"Thank you for understanding. The only thing that I am extremely nervous about is being close to Auntie Cat. That woman messes with my head and without you there to tell me to shut up I don't know what I will do."

Smiling a bit remembering all the times she had told him to shut up in the past she said "Well, you can always email me what she said and I will tell you what to say back."

"Yea, it will work. I heard her say to my dad as she was leaving last night to be careful with allowing me to be around you. She said that your Mom is someone who would force us to marry if I made one wrong turn and then my marriage to Annie would be ruined. I don't want to get married, let alone to Annie. She is turning mean like Auntie Cat."

"Yea, I remember. She does try to imitate your aunt in every way." Seeing the teasing glint in her eyes he was prepared when she continued with "…you should be careful or you could end up married to the Evil Lady Cat!" She burst out laughing at his disgusted look…and it wasn't long till they were both laughing so hard their sides ached.

Trying to stop laughing before he suffered from extreme hiccups, which never failed to make her laugh at him even harder he said "Let's make a pact. Since we both don't really want to marry anyone, we'll marry each other. At least that way we will be married to our best friend and have fun."

"Ok…that means you can't even date anyone since we are 'engaged' okay?"

"Deal. Pinky swear?"

Hooking their pinky fingers, they shook hands to seal their pact. Deciding that they should be heading back to the house they began gathering their things. When he looked up, he saw Lizzy standing there staring at him with sad eyes and a single tear rolling down her right cheek. "I will miss you Will. Even though we will still talk and see each other at breaks, I will miss you."

"I know…I'll miss you too. Nobody can ever replace you Lizzy. Not Geoff, not Richie, not anyone at Pemberley. You are and always will be my best friend forever."

"I know, which is the only reason why I am letting you go…you'll come back to me." She wiped the tear from her cheek and started heading down the latter.

Thinking this would be the last time he would be here in their tree for a long time he searched and found a permanent marker that was in a small shoebox in the corner of the room. Sitting back to study his handy-work he started hearing Lizzy call up to him.

"Are you coming Will?"

"Yea, just grabbing my stuff." Turning to look back he read softly 'I will marry no one but Lizzy Bennet! –Will Darcy July 24, 1993'


	4. Chapter 4

Four months have gone by and Lizzy still felt Will's absence as strongly as she did when he left. She was still a frequent visitor to the Darcy home. Learning how to play the piano with Mrs. Darcy, playing Mr. Darcy in chess when she managed to challenge him before her father did, and playing with little Georgiana. Even Pepper missed Will and followed Lizzy step for step in his absence. Pepper fell into this habit when Will had gone away to camp the past summers, he would follow her everywhere and even follow her home to sleep on the end of her bed. That is until he heard Mrs. Bennet's footsteps in the hallway, then he would jump down and hide under the bed till the all clear. Will had laughed so hard when he read Lizzy's letter that first summer marveling at the brilliance that Pepper had in being aware of who was and was not a person he wanted to be around.

With Pepper by her side the ache that she felt in heart was bearable. It still hurt but it was a physical connection to Will, the only physical connection. She was counting down the days till she would see him at Thanksgiving. Will wrote to her, as she did to him, pretty much every day…but it just wasn't the same. He would always be her best friend but she was beginning to wonder if she was strong enough to bear this long distance friendship. _I guess I will just have to wait and see how it goes at Thanksgiving._

Rrrring

"Hello?"

Her father replied to whoever was on the phone after laughing. "Oh hi George, Lizzy didn't break anything while she was there did she."

Lizzy looked up when she realized that it was Mr. Darcy on the other end of the phone. She crossed her fingers hoping that he was going to say that Will was home earlier than expected.

"Oh…ok. Well that's too bad. We were looking forward to seeing him. So your whole family is going?"

_Wait, what…going where?_

"Ok, well I will talk to Lizzy about it and see that she understands. It really is a shame that they are missing each other this time but hopefully they can see each other at Christmas…Yea I will, take care George."

Not even waiting for her father to hang up the phone Lizzy began her inquisition. "Dad, what happened?"

"Well, it appears that the Darcy's are not going to be here for Thanksgiving after all."

"WHAT?"

"Now Lizzy, calm down…it's not the end of the world. They'll be back soon."

"But Will?"

"Yes, unfortunately you're not going to be able to see Will this vacation but he'll be here for Christmas."

"Where are they going?"

"They are going to spend Thanksgiving at Anne's sister Catherine's home. They want to have a big family Thanksgiving before…uh, well they just want a big to do and that is going to happen at Catherine's. So George and Anne are leaving tomorrow morning early and will pick up Will on their way since Pemberley Prep is about 20 minutes away from Catherine's." Seeing the anger spreading on Lizzy's face Tom asked "Lizzy…are you okay?"

She replied harshly "Yea…just fine." With that said she pushed back from the table hard startling Pepper and stomped her way up the stairs ignoring her mother yelling for her to stop all that ruckus.

_HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED THAT WE WOULD SEE EACH OTHER AT BREAKS AND THIS IS THE FIRST ONE AND THIS HAPPENS! _Sinking down onto her bed feeling depleted of all her energy she rolled over and cried. She was so anxious to see Will, things were just not right when he wasn't around. Everything felt wrong. She was sure that he needed her too, and here he was at a brand new school alone without her. She knew that his parents had made this decision and that he probably didn't even know yet but she was hurt. Hurt because this was the first promise he made that had ever been broken even if it wasn't by him.

The next afternoon at Pemberley Prep…

"MOM? DAD? What are you doing here? I thought that Aunt Catherine was driving me home at Thanksgiving!"

His mother replied not realizing that he needed to know this plan had been made by Aunt Catherine and that they felt there was nothing they could do that would please everyone. "Well, that was the original plan but then we decided it would be nice to surprise you and have a nice big family Thanksgiving here at Auntie Cat's."

"What about…what about Lizzy? I promised her that we would see each other at Thanksgiving break."

His father said, "Will…it will only be a few more weeks and you will be back for Christmas. You'll see her then. You can wait a little longer and do this for your Mother, can't you?"

Feeling guilty for selfishly worrying only of seeing Lizzy he realized that he hadn't even hugged his parents hello or see that Mrs. Reynolds was standing behind them holding his baby sister. "Yes, of course…that's fine. Would you take something back to her for me?"

"Of course, she is over at the house pretty much every day so I am sure we will see her."

"Thanks. Hi Mom, I am happy to see you." He said while stepping forward to give his mother a big hug.

"You too Sweetie. I love you so much and have missed you. Thank you for writing to me so much."

"Your welcome." He left unsaid that she was not the only woman who he was writing to so much and that those letters were not any trouble at all.

Peeking over Will's shoulder now that he had grown quite a lot since leaving she asked "Who is that, Sweetie?"

Looking back to see who she meant he saw his roommate watching the small family reunion. "That's my roommate, George Wickham. He's here on a scholarship but I don't really understand what scholarship because he hardly does any of his homework."

"Well he must do his work in the library or something, darling. If he is here at Pemberley on scholarship, he must be an extraordinary student."

"I guess."

Back at the Bennet home…

"LIZZY! Where is that girl? She will be the death of me one of these days and then she'll be sorry."

Lizzy peeked around the corner of the kitchen with Pepper's head peeking around her leg. "Yes, Mama."

"You have a letter. Why is that dog here again? That is the Darcy's dog and I am sure they know how to keep their own dog company."

"I know but Pepper likes to be here. He won't be in the way, I promise."

"Very well, off with you. But if I find one accident in this house, it's gone. You hear me?"

"Yes M'am." Taking her letter she and Pepper ran out of the kitchen and Lizzy found she had the desire to visit their tree. This was another place where she could feel Will's presence. Making her way around the lake she looked down to see the return address on her letter. _It's from Will! He probably wrote to me the second he saw that his vacation plans were changed for him._ Breaking into a run she had just made it to the tree when she felt she couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She just had to know what he had said. So she sunk down leaning against the trunk and opened his letter. It was written on the stationary that she knew his mother had given him when he left for school.

_**Elizabeth,**_

_**I know this is difficult to read but I feel that you need to know. This can't go on anymore. We can't keep acting as children. I have grown up a lot here but you have not had this experience and are still a child. I need to be free to live my own life and I can't do that when I am stuck to you. So this is goodbye. I hate to say this so clearly because I know it must hurt you but we can't be friends anymore. You're not good for me. Good luck with everything in the future.**_

_**Fitzwilliam Darcy**_

_What the…? How can he write this? How can he say we can't be friends? What does he mean I am still a child?..._

Not noticing that she was crying until her tears fell onto the letter that was becoming even harder to read, she stood and balled up the letter and threw it into the bushes by the lake. She was aiming for the water but Will had always told her that her aim sucked. Not having the strength to go and search for the letter that broke her heart and throw it into the water she turned and ran for her bed. She had not noticed that Pepper was not following her but at that moment she didn't care. Pepper found the balled up letter and brought it back to the tree. There was a little hole above a knot in the tree and Pepper stood on his back legs and nudged the paper into the hole where it would remain safe. Turning to follow Lizzy, Pepper arrived outside her bedroom door to find it closed. He scratched to be let in but when Lizzy did not answer the door he curled up into a ball and lay in front of her door.

Inside Lizzy's room with her head covered by her blanket tears steadily fell down soaking her pillows. Every time she thought she was gaining some control over herself the tears would start again and she would suck in a shocked breath that would cause her to choke on her tears. _Fine! 'Fitzwilliam Darcy' is to high and mighty now to be friends with me then so be it! He has made the decision and he will be the one to realize what he missed out on! _ With her resolve in place Lizzy got up and packed up all the things that reminded her of Will including all of his letters. She packed them in a shoe box and headed to the door where she found Pepper waiting for her. She made her way outside and having grabbed her mother's gardening shovel, dug a hole big enough to fit the shoe box. Placing the box in the hole, she stared at it for a few moments before she lifted the shovel with dirt. Holding the shovel above the box she said "Goodbye Will Darcy. I hope you're happy." She filled the hole and returned to her room. Trying to find something to distract her thoughts she threw herself into her homework that was not due until break was over. She finished her homework and decided to keep going, unconsciously beginning her love for knowledge. Learning has rescued her from her pain and she will dedicate her life to learning in return.

In her shock from reading Will's letter she had missed two things that would continue to be unknown. She missed that he signed his name 'Fitzwilliam.' The only person who called him that was his Aunt Catherine. She missed that he addressed her as 'Elizabeth.' He had never called her Elizabeth, from the very moment they had met she had been 'Lizzy.'

Arriving at Aunt Catherine's house…

Will looked out the window to see the evil Auntie Cat and 'princess' Annie waiting for them, alone. Which could only mean that Geoff and Richie weren't here yet to protect him against the evil ones.

"Well hello Will, how are you?"

Will did not understand why Auntie Cat spoke to him first as he had just seen her when she came to Pemberley the week before. She was head of the school board and checked in very often at Pemberley which of course meant that she had to check on Will.

"Fine Aunt Catherine."

"Well that's good. Come Annie show Fitzwilliam to his room so that he can _rest_ before dinner."

"Yes Mother. Come, this way William."

Following Annie, Will felt exposed without his parents around him and the Fitzwilliams not there yet.

"Here is your room. Mother set it aside especially for you. My room is right across the hall if you need anything."

"Yea thanks." Gratefully closing the door he sank onto the bed and felt relaxed for the first time since arriving here. But only for a second it seemed because not a second later he jumped when he heard a knock at his door. Opening the door carefully he saw his Aunt Catherine peering in through the crack.

"What are you doing Fitzwilliam, stop this playing around and open the door properly!" Opening the door fully he saw a letter in his Aunt's hand.

"Your mother is tired from the trip so I told her I would bring this up to you for her. She said some girl, can't remember the name she said, gave it to her to give to you when she saw you but she forgot." Thrusting the letter into Will's hand she turned and left. Will was shocked that the only reason Auntie Cat came to his room was to give him a letter, she usually had some ulterior motive that only Lizzy would be able to figure out.

Still very confused he opened the letter that he held in his hand. Nothing could've prepared him for what he read.

_**Fitzwilliam,**_

_**I know this is hard for you but I have to tell you that I don't want to be friends anymore. This long distance thing is not working and I have found someone else to be my friend. I hope that you are well and have a happy holiday.**_

_**Elizabeth**_

_What is going on? What does Lizzy mean she doesn't want to be friends anymore, she can't possibly mean that! I don't believe this, I won't!_

Hearing another knock on his door he swung it open and said harshly "WHAT?"

"My goodness William, what could possibly be the matter?" Annie was standing there with a small smile playing about her lips, one that in Will's anxiety he missed.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It can't be."

"What happened. Bad letter?"

"It's just a small misunderstanding is all."

"Is it about your friend Elizabeth?"

Spinning around to look at her he said "What? Why?"

"Well, when were at your house I overheard her saying that she was glad that you were going away to school. She said she was relieved that she would not have to pretend to be your friend anymore. I think she was talking to her sister Jane. I wanted to talk to you about it before we left but I was unable to find a time when she was not around. I thought maybe that she had changed her mind. Was I wrong?"

In his pain, Annie looked like she truly cared. "No, you're not wrong. It seems that Lizzy and I are no longer friends."

"Oh that is too bad. Well there are other girls to be friends with, trust me."

"Yea, other girls." _Fine! Lizzy if this is what you want then you've got it! I hope you're happy now!_

"WILL! COME QUICK, HURRY!"

Hearing his father sound panicked Will dashed down the stairs to a horrendous scene. His sister was crying in Mrs. Reynolds arms, Mrs. Reynolds had tears steadily running down her face, and his mother was in his father's arms…unconscious.

"We have to go to the hospital, now. Come on Will. Help me with your mother." Coming up next to his father to open the car door he heard him whisper to his mother. "Anne, you can't leave me. I can't do this without you. Please."

Hoping into the back of the car with his mother's head in his lap, Will felt his heart breaking for the second time in one day. The first time being when he read Lizzy's letter, the second being… Taking a huge gulp of air he leaned down and kissed his mother's brow and whispered. "Please Mama, don't go. I will have lost Lizzy for nothing."


End file.
